Mesures drastiques
by The Royal Cat
Summary: La Varia a de gros problémes financiers et Xanxus décide de prendre les mesures qui s'imposent. Mais comment nos assassins d'élites vont t-ils faire pour sauver leurs biens les plus précieux ?
1. Le début des emmerdes

**Ciaossu mes chers petits !**

**Titre :**** Mesures drastiques**

**Disclamair :**** Vous croyez que si je fais un pacte avec Byakuran, il y aurait des chances pour que ces merveilleux personnages ****m'appartiennent un jour ? Pas de Squalo pas de chamallow è_é *SBAF***

**Rating :**** M, C'est vraiment possible de faire du K+ avec Xanxus ? =_=**

**pairing : Xanxus/Squalo**

**Note de l'auteur complètement shooté :**** En ce merveilleux Vendredi Soir, après avoir ingur****gité Une grappe de banane et une plaquette complète de fromage de chêêêêvre, j'ai décidé d'écrire ma première fic XS.**

**Cela fait déjà plus de deux mois que je bave devant ce merveilleux couple tellement...explosif ! Et je voulais absolument écrire au moins une fanfiction sur eux.**

**Donc pour ceux qui voulaient que je bosse directement sur la suite de GTJ, et bien non c'est râpé ! Et puis je fais ce que je veux d'abord ! (et puis je bosse dessus en parallèle quand j'ai envie d'alterner entre les deux)**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire mais je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le début des emmerdes. **

_Un soir comme Les autres au Manoir de la Varia..._

-VOOOOOI ! Enfoiré de boss ! Tu commences sérieusement à me faire chier !

Super-bi Squalo les pupilles dilatées et le souffle erratique, entra telle une tornade dans le bureau de son cher boss en défonçant d'un habile et habituel coup de pied l'innocente porte le séparant de la source detous ces maux.

Xanxus ne sembla pas se formaliser de l'arrivée fracassante de son second et se contenta d'avaler une gorgée de son précieux nectar répondant au doux nom de bourbon.

_-_VOOOI ! C'est quoi ce truc ! Lui hurla une nouvelle fois le squale en brandissant sous son nez une feuille de papier froissée. Un décret ? NON MAIS ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ! Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

- La ferme déchet.

Une veine palpita sur la tempe de l'argenté qui resta un instant estomaqué devant l'attitude méprisante de son boss. Mais étant habitué, il se reprit très vite et inspira une grande goulée d'air pourtenter de se calmer.

Il y avait un quart d'heure qu'il était rentré de mission et à peine avait-il franchit le seuil du manoir qu'il avait flairé les emmerdes. Bel ne l'avait pas accueilli avec une volée de couteau, Lussuria ne lui avait pas sauté dessus en l'assommant de ces horripilants « Squa-chan ».Quant à Lévi et Mammon, ils étaient aux abonnés absents.  
Inquiet mais néanmoins crevé, le requin n'avait au départ pas trop cherché à comprendre et s'était dirigé d'un pas lourd vers sa chambre bien décidé à recharger ces batteries. Mais quel n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsqu'il avait découvert une lettre sagement déposée près de son oreiller et joliment décorée du sceau de Xanxus. Intrigué, le requin l'avait ouverte avec appréhension et ce qu'il y avait lu ne lui avait pas plu du tout...

_À tous les déchets de subordonnés..._

_En raison d'une importante baisse de budget dû aux nombreux dégâts matériels occasionnée et à certaines missions trop couteuses, des mesures ont été prises afin de réduire les dépenses superflues de lavaria...  
_

_Chacun d'entre vous devra se plier à des règles très strictes sous peine de subir un sort pire que la mort.  
_

_À l'intention du déchet de travelo :  
_

_- une quantité considérable de tes cosmétiques et autres colorations hideuses te sera retirée. J'ai ouï dire que tu te servais directement dans les caisses de la varia pour te les procurer déchet... Désormais tu devras te contenter du **strict nécessaire**.  
_

_-La quasi-totalité de ta garde-robe sera revendue sur E-Mafiosi pourpallier une partie tes dettes. Mammon s'occupera personnellement d'en gérer la vente.  
_

_-La consommation de ton réfrigérateur géant est trop élevée. Par conséquent, tu devras dorénavant te contenter de mettre tes cadavres dans des glaçons si tu tiens à ce qu'ils restent en bon état. Enfin bref,démerde-toi déchet mais tu n'as pas intérêt à empester mon manoir avec des odeurs de rat crevé !  
_

_À l'intention du sale gamin couronné :  
_

_-ta chambre « princière» a coûté beaucoup trop cher. Tes draps en satin seront désormais remplacé par de la literie normale et tu ne bénéficieras plus aucun traitement de faveur, sang royal ou pas.  
_

_-**Interdiction formelle** de lancer tes couteaux n'importe ou dans le manoir. Tu abîmes le papier peint et puis le sang est très dur à ravoir sur les tapis persans. De plus nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre de perdre du personnel inutilement, des obsèques sa coûte cher...  
_

_-Mammon insiste pour que tu participes à renflouer les caisses de lavaria en vendant ta stupide couronne sur E-Mafiosi. Tu n'auras qu'à discuter avec lui de la mise à prix de cette babiole inutile._

_À l'intention de Lévi-A-Than __: _

_-tu t'occuperas désormais d'alimenter le manoir en électricité. Évidement tu auras intérêt à ne pas faillir à ton rôle car si jamais je loupe « Amour gloire et Mafia » se soir à la TV parce que tu t'es endormis ou que tu étais trop concentré sur autre chose (comme par exemple te curer le nez, activité trop intensive pour ton pauvre petit cerveau de déchet inutile), je te promets que la douleur que procurent mes X-guns d'habitude te paraîtra bien douce comparé à ce que je te réserve si tu me déçois **encore**._

_À __l'intention de l'arcobaleno rapiat__ :_

_-Une partie de ta fortune partira dorénavant renflouer le porte-monnaiede la varia. Si tu tentes de t'enfuir avec ton pognon déchet, je le saurais et crois-moi je te le ferais regretter amèrement.  
_

_-Je t'accorderais par contre une future augmentation de salaire si tu réussis à berner le fisc de la pègre et à contourner les impôts mafieux._

_Et enfin à l'intention du stupide requin qui j'espère a lu jusqu'ici parce que sinon je vais lui exploser la gueule :  
_

_-désormais tu ne prendras ta douche qu'une à deux fois par semaine et tu n'y resteras pas plus de **10 minutes**. Les bains moussants aux huiles essentielles où tu marinais pendant des heures c'est fini !  
_

_-Ta collection de champoings pulvérisant celle de Lussuria te sera confisquée et mise à disposition de l'unité complète de la varia en pénurie de produits hygiéniques. Seul celui aux extraits de pamplemousse et de gingembre te sera réservé (C'est moi-même qui l'ai sélectionné parmi les 95 autres produits alors tu as intérêt à bien l'utiliser).  
_

_-Ton élevage de poissons rouges sera **vendu** dans une fête foraine à un stand de pêche aux petits canards. Évidemment ta sois disant « espèce rarissime de requin » que tu gardes précieusement en captivité dans un aquarium géant hors de prix et dont l'entretien bouffe plus de la moitié des fonds de la varia, se verra lui aussi vendu à un poissonnier qui, j'en suis sûr, sera ravi de s'en occuper à ta place.  
_

_Bien entendu, ces mesures ne seront plus prises en compte si vous réussissez à redresser financièrement la situation de la varia ou bien à réunir de vous-même la somme nécessaire pour assurer vos dépenses individuelles quotidiennes.  
_

_Je vous emmerde tous bande de déchets inutiles._

_Xanxus._

À la fin de sa lecture, Squalo en était tout d'abord resté sans voix (pour une fois !). Puis progressivement une aura meurtrière avait commencé petit à petit à se propager dans la chambre pour finir par s'étendre à travers tout le manoir, faisant frissonner de peur tout ces occupants. Sauf un qui s'en fichait royalement car trop occupé à déguster son luxueux bourbon.

**-VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !**

Le hurlement terrifiant avait fait vibrer toutes les vitres de la demeure. Mammon pleura toutes les larmes de son corps quand il remarqua que le magnifique vase Ming qu'il s'apprêtait à vendre sur E-Mafiosi pour sauver ces maigres économies, avait explosé entre ces petites mains sous la puissance des ultrasons.

Et c'est ainsi que le requin avait foncé jusqu'au bureau de Xanxus en se promettant de « défoncer cet enfoiré de boss de merde » qui se foutait ouvertement de sa gueule.

Le brun daigna enfin à poser ces yeux carmin sur son second quand il remarqua le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Silence qui fût de courte durée car le requin reprit bien vite ces esprits et commença àdéverser toute sa colère et sa hargne sur lui sans penser une seule seconde aux conséquences. Comme d'habitude…

-VOOOI ! Je veux des explications et tout de suite connard ! Comment ça tu veux vendre mon élevage de poissons rouges ? J'ai mis tant de temps à les apprivoiser et toi tu veux me les enlever ? Ah et aussi…Son aura meurtrière s'intensifia. IL EST HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE LAISSE MA ROSE-MARIE À UNE SALE ENFLURE DE POISSONIER ! Je vais te tuer enfoiré de boss ! Tu vas…VOOOOOOI !

Agacé par le bruit que son second faisait pour si peu de choses, ledit enfoiré de boss venait de lui envoyer son verre de bourbon en pleins dans la figure. Avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, il vit le visage de l'argenter changé de couleur et ses yeux gris acier lui lancèrent des éclairs.

-Tu oses venir te plaindre encore déchet ? La punition de la dernière fois ne t'avait donc pas suffit ? lui dit Xanxus d'une voix doucereuse mais terriblement menaçante.

Squalo rougit violemment à la mention de la fameuse punition. Plus jamais il ne voulait se faire humilier comme ça ! Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de cette journée où il était allé hurler une énième fois sur le brun en se plaignant de toute la paressasse qu'il accumulait à cause de lui et le traitant de tous les noms. Hélas, il s'était beaucoup trop emporté et avait fini par dépasser les limites en lui disant que de toute façon si c'était pour refiler tout le sale boulot à ces subordonnés, il ne deviendra jamais un parrain digne de ce nom et qu'il pouvait toujours aller se gratter pour que ce soit lui qui se tape tout le travail à sa place.

Xanxus s'était alors levé lentement de son fauteuil et avait sorti un de ces X-guns. S'attendant à se faire tirer dessus, Squalo s'était précipité vers la sortie mais une poigne ferme l'avait attrapé par les cheveux et violemment tirés en arrière. Le brun l'avait alors balancé de toutes ses forces contre son bureau et l'avait ensuite mis en joue, une grimace de haine déformant son visage. Sous la violence du choc, Squalo n'avait pu s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux tant la douleur était forte et ce fût justement à cause de ces pupilles brillantes de larmes reflétant une lueur hargneuse que Xanxus était devenu fou. Il avait attrapé l'argenté par le col de l'uniforme et l'avait brutalement plaqué contre son bureau pour ensuite venir l'embrassé sauvagement. Choqué, Squalo s'était d'abord laissé faire jusqu'à ce qu'il ne sente un goût de fer envahir sa bouche et l'une des mains de son boss venircaresser activement sa virilité qui commençait à durcir. Terrorisé pour de bon, il avait voulu prendre la fuite mais Xanxus lui avait fait vite comprendre qu'il était désormais à sa merci en lui mettant le canon froid de son arme contre sa tempe. Les deux s'étaient alors jaugé du regard, l'un ayant essayé de dominer l'autre.

S'en était alors ensuivi un véritable moment d'humiliation pour Squalo Superbi qui fût contraint de se laisser arracher la totalité de ces vêtements pour ensuite se faire à nouveau plaquer contre le bureau, les fesses relevées et le visage écrasé contre la surface lisse en acajou.

Jamais il n'oublierait la douleur qu'il ressentit quand Xanxus le pénétra pour la première fois dans ce bureau. Des coups de butoirs violents qui l'avaient déchiré de l'intérieur, voilà le seul souvenir qui lui resterait de cette entrevue.

Le brun regarda le visage de son second se décomposer à la mention de ce qu'il s'était passé il y a quelques jours dans cette pièce, et il neput s'empêcher de ricaner mesquinement face à cette vision. S'il avait sût que violer l'argenté pouvait lui permettre d'avoir la paix, il aurait cédé à ces pulsions beaucoup plus tôt. Depuis le temps qu'il voulait se le faire en plus… Hélas, contrairement aux femmes qui tombaient facilement dans ces bras, le requin était quelqu'un d'extrêmement coriace. Impossible à approcher, toujours en train de gueuler, perpétuellement en rogne à cause de la paperasse. Les seules fois où Xanxus le voyait de bonne humeur, c'est quand il allait donner à bouffer à la saloperie qui lui servait d'animal de compagnie. Car oui, même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais, le brun crevait de jalousie envers cette satanée « Rose-Marie ». C'est pour ça qu'il voulait profiter du fait que la varia soit dans la dèche pour la transformer en bon steak et ENFIN avoir toute l'attention de Squalo. Et puis d'abord c'était lui le boss ! Alors c'est tout à fait normal que son second ne doive penser qu'à sonbien-être et non pas à ce stupide poisson qui ne faisait que tourner en rond dans son bocal en attendant sa pitance. En plus contrairement à cette chose, lui il était beau, fort, intelligent et ténébreux… Tch' ! Il ne voyait même pas l'intérêt de se comparer avec de toute façon.

Les faibles protestations de son subordonné le sortirent de sa rêverie et il décida de profiter de l'occasion qu'il soit calmé pour le faire encore plus tourner en bourrique.

-Stupide requin, sache que si tu avais lu la lettre jusqu'au bout tu saurais que ces mesures ne seront prises seulement si tu ne trouves pas un moyen de redresser financièrement la situation de la Varia.

-Voi, comment ça ? Demanda Squalo à mi-voix.

-Ce que je veux dire, continua Xanxus de plus en plus exaspéré, c'est qu'il y a peut être moyen que tu gardes tes stupides bestioles si tu réussis par toi-même à subvenir à tes besoins pour éviter de dilapider nos dernières ressources.

-Envoie-moi en mission alors ! Et je te la remonterais moi, ta situation financière.

Xanxus étira un sourire sadique en entendant sa réplique. Que ce déchet pouvait être naïf parfois…

-Je ne crois pas non, car vois-tu il se trouve que ce vieux sénile de neuvième refuse de nous laisser partir en mission tant que la situation ne sera pas revenu à la normale. Donc toi et les autres déchets allez devoir _travailler d'une autre manière_ pour pouvoir vous en sortir.

Le requin resta un instant interdit face à cette déclaration. Qu'est-ce-que ce boss de merde voulait dire par « travailler d'une autre manière » ? Rien que d'y penser il en avait des frissons. L'argenté médita quelques instants sur ces paroles et un mot le fit tiquer désagréablement.

-Xanxus…

-Quoi encore déchet ?

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as dit « vous » et pas « nous » ?

Xanxus le regarda comme si il était la créature la plus stupide qu'il eu jamais vu.

-C'est pourtant évident non ? Je suis le boss, donc par conséquent c'est à vous de faire le nécessaire pour que la situation revienne à la normale. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me salir les mains pour que de stupides déchets comme toi puissent continuer à nourrir de gros poissons inutiles ?

-VOOOI ! Comment oses-tu dire sa alors que c'est toi qui manque à chaque fois de nous foutre sur la paille avec ton alcool hors de prix ! Sans parler des verres en cristal que tu me jette dessus et des nombreuses pièces que tu détruis en t'amusant avec tes X-guns. Et ma Rose-Marie n'est PAS inutile, c'est un adorable animal, gracieux et beaucoup plus civilisé que toi, VOI !

Pour toute réponse, Xanxus sortie ces X-guns et le mit en joue. Ces yeux carmin fixant avec férocité son second qui le regardait outré par son comportement.

-la ferme, j'ai soif donc je bois. Et si jamais je t'entends encore discuter mes ordres Squalo Superbi, je te tue, c'est clair ?

L'argenté serra les poings et baissa les yeux de dépit. Tout son être tremblait de colère face à cette injustice, mais nul ne pouvait s'opposer à Xanxus sans en subir les conséquences. Il le savait et en avait déjà assez souffert comme ça. D'ailleurs le souvenir de n'avoir pas pu marcher pendant une semaine le lui rappelait fort bien et il préférait ne pas retenter l'expérience.

-Connard de boss tu me le payeras ! Siffla t-il entre ces dents en tournant les talons.

Xanxus le regarda partir en jubilant. Il adorait user de son statut de chef de la Varia pour emmerder son second comme bon lui semblait. Et ce n'était surement pas cette soudaine crise financière qui allait l'empêcher de continuer. Bien au contraire, c'était même une occasion en or pour lui de s'amuser à le tourmenter un peu plus.

Eclatant d'un grand rire, il se resservit un verre de bourbon et se cala un peu plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, attendant avec impatience la suite des événements…

* * *

**Et voilà le premier chapitre de ma première fic XS est enfin posté ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis qu'il soit bon ou mauvais. De toute façon j'ai l'impression qu'il y a pas mal de trucs qui ne vont pas dans cette histoire =_= **

**Beuh, je vais aller me saouler au bourbon en compagnie de mon Xanxan… **

_VOOOOOOI !_


	2. L'amour rend aveugle qu'ils disent

**Gooood morniiing everybody ! Et non je ne suis pas morte enfin du moins pas encore...**

**Bref, bref, et re-bref, je reviens en force avec ce nouveau chapitre. J'ai passé mon après-midi à bosser dessus donc soyez en reconnaissant et glorifiez-moi à genoux de préférence avec duBoursin fines herbes sur une tartine de pain de mie (même si j'ai passé des mois à rien foutre...)hem, sinon si ça intéresse quelqu'un j'ai perdu 3 kilos ! (incroyable...alors que tu'es resté à végéter sur ton lit des journées complètes./oh ta gueule !\\)**

**Bon et bien je vous laisse lire même si je sais pertinemment que plus de la moitié d'entre vous a lâchement ignoré mon long monologue de schizophrène complètement débile...snif cela me rend tellement triste...ou pas.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'amour rend aveugle qu'ils disent...

Dans un coin sombre et reculé, un petit être encapuchonné pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps en essayant de recoller du mieux qu'il le pouvait un vase ming qui avait été magnifique et hors de prix autrefois. Ces reniflements raisonnant dans la pièce et la morve dégoulinant de son nez inexistant lui donnaient un air des plus pitoyables. Mais nul n'osait venir le consoler par crainte d'empirer les choses.  
Car en ce funeste jour, l'impensable avait fini par arriver…

Mammon était devenu **PAUVRE !**

Le petit arcobaleno fût secoué de spasmes incontrôlables face à cette sombre réalité. Lui qui avait fait tant d'économies, vider tant de comptes en banque dès qu'il en avait eu l'occasion et inventé de multiples stratagèmes pour gagner plus en payant moins… Tous ces efforts avaient été anéantis. Plus rien, il ne lui reste absolument plus rien ! Même son compte aux Îles Caïmanes avait été vidé, à croire que le boss voulait vraiment qu'il se suicide mais hélas il ne pouvait malheureusement pas abréger lui-même sa misérable existence. La cause était qu'il avait reçu pour ordre de jongler avec leurs maigres ressources tout en protégeant la Varia d'une attaque fiscale imprévue, et ça Mammon se devait de le faire sous peine de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances de la main de Xanxus. Après avoir reniflé une énième fois, il entreprit de remettre un peu de colle forte sur les quelques morceaux restants en priant pour que les futurs acheteurs n'y voient que du feu.

Belphégor assistait à la scène de loin, une volée de couteaux tournoyant autour de lui en guise de bouclier. Inquiet pour la santé mentale de l'arcobaleno, il avait préféré prendre ces précautions au cas où celui-ci aurait dans une crise de démence l'idée de vouloir lui sauter dessus pour récupérer son précieux diadème et le revendre sur E-mafiosi ce qui n'était en aucun cas envisageable. Déjà qu'il dormait très mal dans sa nouvelle literie qui irritait sa peau douce et sensible, alors si en plus on revendait le symbole de son appartenance à la royauté il ne le supporterait pas !

-Ushishi je me demande dans quel état sont les autres…

_****0o0****_

_Pendant ce temps là…_

« Amooouuur gloire et mafiaaa ! »

-Bossu…

« Oh Valentino ne me quitte pas ! Je t'en supplie, je t'aime tellement ! »

-Bossu…

« Pardonne moi mio amore mais il le faut…Pour le bien de la famiglia. »

-Bossuuu…

« Non ! Je ne peux l'accepter ! Peut importe que notre amour soit interdit ! Il nous suffit d'aller à un endroit ou l'on ne pourra pas nous séparer. Fuyons tout les deux Valentino ! Et concrétisons notre amour dans la joie et la débauche ! »

-Bossu je vous en supplie…

« Oh Camilla ! »

« Oh Valentino ! »

« Viens, allons forniquer ensemble dans la cabane au fond du jard-

-Boooossuuuuuu !

-QUOI ?! Hurla le boss de la Varia hors de lui en se détournant à regret du captivant épisode pour fixer avec hargne son subordonné larmoyant.

Celui-ci était à moitié étendu par terre, son ignoble visage recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur sous l'effort considérable qu'il devait fournir pour alimenter les divers câbles plus ou moins gros en électricité qui étaient branchés sur son dos avec du ruban adhésif. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'il était dans cette position sans boire ni manger et il était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

-Je …Je n'en peux plus ! S'il vous plait Bossu, laissez moi me reposer…

- Tu plaisante j'espère déchet ? Si jamais tu t'arrêtes je te tue !

Sur ce, il se réinstalla confortablement dans son fauteuil de velours rouge en ignorant royalement les faibles protestations de son gardien de la foudre à bout de forces.

Peu de temps après, son épisode fini, le vénéré boss de la Varia se leva nonchalamment de son somptueux fauteuil et éteignit la télévision en ignorant royalement le gémissement soulagé de Lévi face à cette action libératrice. Il s'étira de tout son long et fit craquer ces épaules et les muscles de son cou, grognant de contentement et de bien-être. Pour une fois que ce sale déchet de la foudre lui avait servi à quelque chose… Il étira un sourire satisfait en pensant que Valentino avait enfin réussi à tringler la sauvage et indomptable Camilla au bout de seulement 150 épisodes, ce type méritait une palme ! D'ailleurs plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait que Camilla ressemblait trait pour trait à…

-VOOOOI dégage Lussuria !

Non loin de son bureau, un certain épéiste à la mine renfrogné déambulait péniblement dans les différentes ailes du manoir en tentant d'éviter les attaques d'un travesti en larmes et au bord de la crise de nerf. Un seau rempli de sardines dans une main, son épée accrochée de l'autre, il voguait de salles en salles en tentant tant bien que mal de semer la sangsue transgénique qui leur faisait office de gardien du soleil. Se planquant derrière l'entrebâillement de la porte, Xanxus poussa un ricanement caustique en voyant son requin préféré tentant de repoussé du mieux qu'il pouvait le punk efféminé.

-Ma ma s'il te plait Squa-chan prête moi de l'argent ! Il faut absolument que j'aille acheter ma crème anti-âge avant de devenir toute fripé comme une vieille pomme, pleurnicha Lussuria en s'accrochant à la taille de l'argenté.

-Mais tu vas me lâcher oui sale travelo ! Hurla le squale en le frappant de toutes ces forces avec son seau de poisson. Je suis dans la déche moi aussi figure toi, alors arrête de venir me les briser ! T'as qu'à aller voir Mammon, je suis sûr qu'il doit lui rester du pognon…

- Impossible ! Il tente de tuer et de revendre au marché noir les organes de tous ceux qui l'approchent ! Hurla la sangsue d'une voix hystérique.

-Rien à foutre c'est non !

L'épéiste lui en décocha un grand coup de genou dans le ventre pour appuyer ses dires. Avec satisfaction, il vit le punk lâché enfin pris en poussant un couinant de douleur. Soulagé de ce poids mort, il ricana et s'éloigna du cadavre comme si de rien n'était en sifflotant sous le regard suspicieux du brun aux cicatrices qui n'avaient pas loupé une seule miette de la scène.

oooooo

De fort bonne humeur, Squalo descendit à la hâte les étages du manoir et finit par s'arrêter devant une porte cadenassée et en piteux état dont l'inscription placardée sur le bâtant indiquait qu'il se trouvait précisément devant l'entrée du sous-sol. Tout en poussant un sifflement hargneux, il détruisit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation le cadenas flambant neuf et défonça la porte d'un violent coup de pied. Satisfait, il la remit soigneusement dans ces gonds et s'empressa de dévaler à toute vitesse les escaliers en pierre, son souffle s'accélérant au fur et à mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité et l'humidité. Il finit par se stopper Devant une autre porte en métal rouillé où un halo de lumière bleu filtrait faiblement en dessous dubâtant. Il fouilla un instant dans les poches de son uniforme et ensortit une petite clé qu'il s'empressa d'enfoncer dans la serrure. Il batailla avec la porte pendant cinq bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce que celle-ci ne déclare forfait et ne daigne à s'ouvrir dans un grincement sinistre. Un sourire idiot se peignit alors sur les lèvres du squale qui s'avança lentement dans l'endroit ou plutôt vers celle qui lui avait tant manqué durant ces cinq derniers jours…

Rose-Marie.

Elle était là, s'agitant dans son aquarium géant prenant quasiment toute la largeur de la pièce. Sa grande bouche entrouverte laissant apparaître une rangée de mignonnes petites dents prête àdéchiqueter sa proie, son charmant minois aplati lui donnant un charme très particulier propre aux dangereux prédateurs et sa queue asymétrique s'agitant à intervalles réguliers dans l'eau. Cette délicieuse créature de quatre mètres de long pour seulement une demi-tonne tournoyait et frétillait dans son élément vital en attendant désespérément l'heure de sa pitance.

-VOOOOOOOOOI ! Mon bébé ! Hurla Squalo dont le visage affichait maintenant une expression de pur bonheur. Papa s'en veut tellement de t'avoir abandonné ! Mais tout ça c'est à cause de ce connard de Xanxus ! Si tu savais comme il m'en a fait voir…

Rose-Marie sembla le regarder un instant de ces deux billes noirs luisantes d'un éclat farouche. Puis elle se mit à s'agiter violemment dans l'aquarium, envoyant par la même occasion des gerbes d'eau hors de sa prison transparente.

-Voi, c'est vrai que tu dois avoir faim après tout ce temps passé sans que personne ne vienne te nourrir. Ma pauvre petite, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux…Mais c'est fini maintenant papa Superbi va bien s'occuper de toi t'en fait pas mon trésor.

Sur ces mots, le requin brandit devant lui son seau de poissons et s'avança en direction d'une échelle menant vers une petite plate forme. Celle-ci surplombait l'aquarium ce qui lui permettait donc de nourrir sans aucune difficulté sa fidèle amie (et plus pour le plus grand désarroi de certains…).

Il déversa en sifflotant le seau de poissons dans l'aquarium, observant avec une certaine tendresse Rose-Marie déchiqueté les malheureux poissons heureusement déjà décédés. Son repas terminé, la créature tourna un instant sur elle-même avant de finir par de nouveau se diriger vers la plateforme où l'observait son « maître ». Celui-ci sourit en voyant son petit trésor sortir la tête hors de l'eau pour chercher à l'atteindre, il tendit la main et caressa son museau caoutchouteux en murmurant des paroles dégoulinantes d'amour. Rose-Marie le remercia en lui arrachant d'un rapide cou de dent sa main qui heureusement était artificielle, avant de s'éloigner en la broyant consciencieusement.

Squalo regarda son moignon abasourdi avant qu'une lumière ne se fasse dans son regard. Il serra les poings (ou plutôt LE poing…nuance.), sa mâchoire se contractant en une moue lui donnant un air terriblement menaçant. Résolu, il s'accroupit au bord de la plateforme et se mit à hurler d'une voix suave…

-C'est bien mon bébé aller apporte !

Comme-ci elle avait entendu sa demande, Rose-Marie lâcha le petit tas de ferraille qu'était devenu la main artificielle et fonça de nouveau vers la plateforme. L'argenté sourit et tendit son bras valide dans l'espoir de recevoir sa main artificielle avec laquelle cette brave petite bête avait si gentiment joué.

Mais au moment où la mâchoire du squale allait se refermer sur lui, L'argenté fût brusquement tiré en arrière. Il poussa un hurlement perçant quand sa tête alla violemment heurter le ventre de son sauveur qui lâcha un grognement de douleur. Croyant à une attaque surprise, Squalo hurla de nouveau et se débattit dans les bras de l'individu qui finit par s'énerver.

Et la gifle claqua sur sa joue…

-Putain de déchet de merde ! Hurla Xanxus hors de lui. Avoir une main artificielle te suffisais pas peut être ? Fallait aussi que tu te fasses bouffer le bras par un poisson !

Une main sur sa joue désormais brûlante, Squalo le regardait se déchaîner la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux hagards. Son boss lui avait bien mis une beigne là . Ces cicatrices ressortaient de plus en plus sur son visage, c'était mauvais… Mais pourquoi diable était-il là ? Il avait pourtant bien fait attention à ce que personne ne le suive pourtant. Ah ! Peut-être avait-il remarqué l'absence du cadenas…

Une phrase de mauvaise augure le sortit de ses intenses réflexions et c'est avec horreur qu'il vit son cher boss se tourner vers l'aquarium où semblait les observait son innocent trésor.

-Cette fois c'est décidé je vais buter cette saloperie !

Sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, le brun se leva et dégaina ces X-guns sous le regard horrifié de l'argenté. Une intense lumière envahit la pièce et Xanxus afficha un sourire mauvais en imaginant déjà le futur steak de requin grillé qu'il aurait dans son assiette pour le repas de ce soir. Mais Squalo ne lui laissa pas le temps de concrétiser son plus grand rêve et se jeta de toutes ses forces contre son torse dans l'espoir de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Son acte désespéré fût vite récompensé et le boss de la Varia surpris par le geste purement suicidaire de son second, rata de peu sa cible et s'étala de tout son long sur le sol froid de la pièce entrainant dans sa chute son déchet de subordonné.

À califourchon sur lui, Squalo essaya vainement de lui retirer ces X-guns des mains pour éviter qu'il ne récidive mais il ne réussit cette fois-ci qu'à se prendre le poing du brun maintenant très énervé (et encore le mot « énervé » est un euphémisme venant de Xanxus) en pleine figure. Le tireur inversa les positions et se mit à lui asséner de violents coups de crosses dans la mâchoire, les pupilles agrandis par la rage qui l'habitait à cet instant. La violence des coups était tel que l'argenté ne savait plus du tout où il se trouvait. Sa tête claquant à répétition sur le sol dur et froid, seule la douleur occupait désormais son esprit. La douleur et le corps chaud du brun se trouvant au-dessus de lui…

Mût par un éclair de lucidité, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son bourreau et leva mollement un de ces bras devant son visage dans l'espoir de faire arrêter le massacre. L'effet fut escompté et le brun s'arrêta net en entendant les sanglots étouffés provenant de son second qui tentait vaguement de cacher ces larmes. Sa colère ne s'étant pas pour autant totalement évanouie, il dégagea d'un geste brusque le bras de l'argenté et observa son visage ensanglanté baigné de larmes.

-Putain de…Kasuzame…murmura Xanxus sa colère s'évaporant d'un seul coup.

Malgré son visage couvert d'ecchymoses, l'expression qu'affichait son second en cet instant était à ses yeux tout simplement irrésistible. Les pupilles brillantes de larmes, ce dernier le fixait avec un mélange de fascination, de terreur et…de désir . Non c'était encore ces pulsions qui essayaient de lui montrer autre chose que la peur et la soumission habitant son bras droit. Les tremblements incontrôlables agitant le corps du squale en étaient la preuve et puis de toute façon il devait s'estimer heureux qu'il ne l'ait pas déjà tué pour avoir osé s'opposer à lui. Malgré tout il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la seule raison pour laquelle il le laissait encore en vie malgré toutes les conneries qu'il avait pu faire pour l'énerver

Sentant le regard de Xanxus posé sur lui, Squalo détournât honteusement la tête. Cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, la deuxième fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un état aussi pathétique par sa faute. L'argenté ressentait en cet instant l'immense envie d'utiliser ces dernières forces pour prendre son sabre et, comme les samouraïs dont l'honneur a trop été bafoué, se faire Hara-Kiri juste sous les yeux de cet enfoiré.

-Kasuga ! Qui t'as permit de baisser les yeux ? Regarde moi c'est un ordre !

-Gh…Va…sniff…te faire foutre…hic…enfoiré de boss ! D'abord tu me viole et…et ensuite…hou…tu…tu veux tuer ma seule amie. Je…je te déteste ! Lui cracha Squalo le regard vibrant de rage.

Xanxus le regarda un instant avec un air indéchiffrable, puis sans un mot il se leva et sous le regard surpris de l'argenté, rangea ces X-guns et sortie de la pièce sans un bruit. Un oppressant sentiment de culpabilité envahi alors le cœur de Squalo maintenant resté seul. Ce n'était pas dû au fait qu'au fond de lui il savait le brun avait raison, non il était beaucoup trop orgueilleux pour le reconnaître… C'était surtout d'avoir crû voir une lueur de tristesse traversait son regard carmin après lui avoir asséné ces mots blessants qu'il savait avoir dit sur le coup de la honte et de la colère.

Squalo se releva en titubant et s'avança vers la sortie. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et regarda une dernière fois autour de lui en espérant que le tir manqué du brun n'avait pas endommagé l'aquarium de Rose-Marie.

_« Je te déteste ! » _

Il se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, rouvrant par la même occasion les plaies à peine coagulées que lui avait infligées le brun. Un goût métallique envahit sa bouche et sa lèvre lui picota désagréablement, mais il n'en avait cure. Sa réaction avait été puérile et il le savait, Xanxus n'avait probablement agi que dans son intérêt en croyant vraiment que son requin apprivoisé voulait l'attaquer (et c'était le cas…-_-). Il devait à tout prix trouvé un moyen d'arranger les choses parce que même si son boss était un salopard alcoolique et imbu de lui-même n'ayant rien trouvé de mieux à faire ces dernières semaines que de lui voler sa virginité de la pire manière qui soit, il n'en restait pas moins son compagnon et son ami de longue date.

-….

Bon, vu comme ça c'est sur que sa réaction était plutôt justifiée voir même carrément normale mais…il s'agissait de Xanxus ! Il ne savait que trop bien que le brun n'avait jamais été un modèle de compréhension et de douceur. Et puis on n'était dans la mafia bordel, pas au pays des bisounours !

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, Squalo se détourna finalement de l'aquarium dans lequel le fixait Rose-Marie avec d'après lui, « son regard le plus compatissant » et s'en alla en clopinant rejoindre le reste de la Varia en priant pour que ces membres ne se soient pas entretués durant son absence.

_****0o0****_

Très loin de là dans un des coins les plus reculés du manoir, Prince the Ripper gambadait joyeusement dans les couloirs accompagné de son traditionnel « Ushishi !».Signe que son royal cerveau avait fini par trouvé on ne sait quelle connerie à faire pour passer le temps devenu désagréablement long et morose ces jours-ci.

Mais en réalité même s'il ne l'avouait pas, le prince avait beaucoup réfléchi aux évènements de ces derniers jours et en était arrivé à la conclusion que non, il n'allait pas s'abaisser à vivre le même niveau de vie que ces paysans grouillant au manoir. C'est pour cela qu'en bon petit génie qu'il était, il avait décidé d'aller partir explorer tout seul les confins de la demeure pour trouver l'ultime objet qu'il pourrait revendre à prix d'or pour rembourser ces dettes.

Et quoi de mieux que la réserve interdite de la Varia Quality pour cela ?

Belphégor finit par s'arrêter devant une grande porte en fer scellé par un boitier électronique. Ricanant de plus belle, le prince bidouilla pendant quelques instants plusieurs codes aux nombres obscurs et finit par se reculer en regardant avec appréhension son oeuvre. À son grand soulagement le boitier se mit à grésiller en lâchant des «bip-bip ! » stridents pour finir par s'éteindre complètement dans un nuage de fumer opaque. Satisfait, il appuya sur le bouton vert incrusté à la place de la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit en coulissant, libérant par la même occasion un nuage de poussière qui le fit gracieusement éternuer. Tout en maugréant des paroles inaudibles, il s'avança dans la pièce sombre en pestant de ne pas trouver ce maudit interrupteur. Déjà qu'il ne voyait pas grand-chose avec ces cheveux devant les yeux, alors si en plus ont le plongé dans l'obscurité totale il n'allait pas tarder à heurter un Tr...*BONG*

-Ushishi saloperie ! glapit le prince en sautillant à cloche pied tout en massant du mieux qu'il pouvait ces pauvres orteils meurtries.

l'objet responsable de sa douleur roula pendant quelques instants sur le sol avant d'aller heurter le coin du mur dans un bruit métallique. Intrigué,Belphégor s'approcha précautionneusement et le toucha du bout des doigts. c'était froid et de forme cylindrique avec plusieurs boutons sur le côté...

-Mh, le prince aurait-il déjà trouvé ce qu'il cherche ?

Il tâta le mur au-dessus de lui et finit par trouver l'interrupteur. Soulagé, il l'alluma et put enfin admirer l'objet entièrement malgré le faible éclairement que produisait la lampe. sa surprise fut telle qu'il en oublia d'exulter de joie. Devant lui se tenait un énorme bazooka...rose. Plusieurs boutons colorés étaient présents sur les côtés et un cadran lumineux indiquait les niveaux de plusieurs jauges présentes sur la partie inférieure de l'objet. Belphégor avait beau être jeune, il savait que les bazookas avaient dans la mafia une excellente réputation. Comment expliquer sinon que la famille Bovino soit l'une des familles les plus influentes de la Mafia alors que ces membres n'étaient qu'un ramassis de trouillards. Toutes les autres familles leurléchaient les bottes dans l'espoir d'accéder un jour à l'un de leurs fameux bazookas de 10 ans et visiblement il semblerait qu'il en ait un magnifique prototype devant lui avec même sûrement quelques améliorations en plus.

En l'observant un peu plus attentivement, il remarqua qu'une feuille de papier froissé était coincé dans l'interstice du canon. Il l'y extirpa et essaya de la lire malgré les trop nombreuses taches d'encre rendant quasi impossible la lecture.

_Базука родственную душу_

Déjà le titre était en russe ça commençait mal... Néanmoins à son grand soulagement le reste était pour une raison obscure en Italien.

*****_Questo mostrerà il vostro bazooka ... in un futuro prossimo o remoto._  
_diritto ... usato per un tempo diametralmente opposta alla matrice tale che ... rosso è utilizzato per controllare il flusso di energia utilizzata._  
_L'indicatore indica il grado degli eletti ... con ... maggiore è il grado è molto di più ..._  
_Attenzione alla distorsione dello spazio-tempo. Più si tende, tanto più sarà colpa ..._

_Маркос Хрущева_

C'était l'italien le plus mauvais que Belphégor a jamais lu. des fautes d'orthographe et de syntaxe jonchaient le paragraphe déjà illisible à cause des taches d'encre. Mais il se doutait que ce n'était pas un natif cette langue qui l'avait écrite, le titre et la signature de l'inventeur écrits en russe expliquaient la chose...

Comme il fallait s'y attendre il n'avait quasiment rien compris à cette notice expliquant sûrement l'usage de ce bazooka spécial. Globalement d'après le peu qu'il avait retenu, ce truc pouvait lui montrer une chose importante appartenant à son futur proche ou lointain.

Le prince sentit alors une pointe de curiosité le titillait agréablement...

Après tout que risquait-il de si dramatique ? l'auteur de la lettre n'avait pas spécialement précisé d'effets secondaires quant à son utilisation non . Il ne voyait donc aucun inconvénient à satisfaire sa curiosité en faisant un peu joujou avec cet étrange objet...

Tout content, le petit prince souleva le bazooka du bout des bras et se mit à tripoter divers boutons dans l'espoir de le mettre en marche. Ce n'est que quand il appuya à plusieurs reprises sur un bouton vert que la machine s'illumina d'un coup, ces voyants clignotant convulsivement sous son regard victorieux. Mais son bonheur fût de courte durée quand il vit le canon du bazooka pointait sur lui avec l'une de ses jauges se remplissant progressivement au fur et à mesure que l'arme validait sa cible sur son organe vital...

Son coeur.

Belphégor voulut faire alors la chose la plus sensée de toute son existence : S'enfuir. Mais hélas il était déjà trop tard, un rayon blanc sorti du canon de la machine et alla directement le frapper en plein coeur. Le souffle coupé, il s'effondra sur le sol en tentant vainement de reprendre sa respiration devenue quasi inexistante. La machine quant à elle s'emballa et libéra un gaz vert pomme qui envahit la pièce, achevant de faire paniquer le prince de la Varia persuadé qu'il venait de faire sa plus grosse connerie de l'année si ce n'est celle du siècle !

La fumée finit par se dissiper à son grand soulagement mais un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la salle. Belphégor toujours allongé sur le sol froid, tendit l'oreille. Il n'était pas sûr mais il aurait juré avoir entendu quelque chose bougé à quelques mètres de lui. De plus en plus inquiet quant à la suite des évènements, Prince the Ripper se mit alors à ramper le plus dignement possible vers la sortie en priant de tout son être pour que son impression d'être observé soit fausse.

Hélas ces pires craintes se concrétisèrent quand il sentit une main lui saisir la cheville. Terrorisé pour de bon, le prince se retourna et constata avec horreur que son agresseur n'était autre qu'une grenouille géante le fixant de son regard vide et luisant.

-USHIIIIIIIIII !

La grenouille géante sembla relâcher un instant sa prise en entendant le cri de détresse sortir de la bouche de sa proie. Mais très vite elle se ressaisit et tira vers elle la jambe de Belphégor griffant le sol de désespoir pour tenter de s'éloigner le plus possible de cette chose. La bête finit par soulever le petit corps tremblant du prince et le posa directement sur ces genoux. Mortifié, celui-ci n'osa pas relever la tête de peur de croiser de nouveau ces horribles yeux morbides semblant désormais animé d'une lueur moqueuse à son égard.

-ça alors ! Bel-sempaï s'est transformé en nain~gero

Le prince sursauta en entendant la voix douce et pourtant moqueuse sortie de nulle part. Intrigué, il regarda autour de lui et finit par s'arrêter net sur le torse de son agresseur. Frissonnant de peur, il leva lentement les yeux vers la source de ce son et ce qu'il vit le cloua sur place.

De grands yeux d'un vert profond l'observaient avec un air blasé cachant tant bien que mal un mélange de curiosité et d'amusement contenus. De légères marques vertes semblables à celles de Mammon rehaussaient son visage fin et délicat, lui donnant une impression de force et de tranquillité. À sa grande honte, Belphégor constata que ce qu'il avait pris pour une grenouille douée de vie quelques minutes plus tôt, n'était en réalité qu'un énorme chapeau en ayant seulement la forme et qui recouvrait les cheveux également verts de l'individu.

-Et bien Bel-Sempaï aurait-il perdu sa langue ? Lança d'un ton narquois l'homme-grenouille.

voyant que l'étranger n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui faire du mal, Prince the Ripper se permit de répliquer une remarque acerbe dans l'espoir de sauver le peu d'amour-propre qui lui restait.

-Ushishi ! C'est juste que tu es tellement ridicule avec ce truc sur la tête que je n'arrivais pas à trouver les mots pour te le dire.

La grenouille sembla considérer ces paroles quelques instants, puis finit par lui répondre d'une voix blasée :

-c'est pourtant vous qui me l'avez offert Bel-Sempaaaaaï...

-Foutaises ! s'exclama le prince interloqué. Je n'offre pas de cadeaux aux paysans ! Même s'ils sont particulièrement hideux. Et puis cesse de m'appeler « Bel-sempaï » à tout bout de champ, tu es agaçant shishi.

-Pourtant il n'a pas l'est si terrible que ça puisque même quand nous faisons l'amour vous me demandez parfois de le garder.

Il y eut un instant de flottement face à cette étrange révélation. Le cerveau de Belphégor étant passé en mode « OF » à partir du moment ou l'information était devenue soudainement trop complexe pour qu'il puisse la traiter correctement. Ce n'est que quand il entendit un « Bel-sempaï vous allez bien ? Vous êtes tout pâle~Gero» qu'il reprit un tant soit peu ces esprits et voulut s'éloigner de l'individu qu'il avait à cet instant soigneusement étiqueté dans la catégorie « Paysan lubrique à déficience mentale -DANGER- », le minimum qu'avait pu faire son pauvre cerveau déjà liquéfié.

-UUUUSHIIIIIII ! Hurla de nouveau le prince de manière totalement hystérique. Lâche-moi immédiatement sale pédophile !

Mais l'homme-grenouille se contenta de le serrer un peu plus contre lui sans faire beaucoup d'efforts apparents malgré toutes les violentes tentatives de Belphégor pour se dégager. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il emprisonna sa taille entre ses cuisses et lui murmura d'une voix suave :

-comme il semblerait que je sois tombé dans le passé, il est normal que vous ne puissiez pas me connaître mais néanmoins...il passa délicatement ces doigts froids sous le pull rayé du prince, faisant frissonner celui-ci d'anticipation. Vous devez quand même savoir que je m'appelle Fran et que je suis...hum...il lui mordilla délicatement l'oreille. Votre amant Bel-Sempaaaï !

* * *

_*****Ce bazooka vous montrera votre...dans un futur proche ou lointain._

_le bouton droit sert à...dans un laps de temps diamétralement opposé à la matrice de tel sorte que...rouge sert à contrôler le flux d'energie utilisé._  
_La jauge indique le le degré de...avec l'élu...plus le degré est fort plus..._  
_Attention néanmoins à la...de l'e... temps. Plus il sera étiré, plus la faille sera..._

* * *

**GWAHAHAHA ! Et oui je finis comme ça, le reste se sera pour la prochaine fois si vous êtes sage et que vous ne me tuez pour avoir passer mes deux mois à glander au lieu d'écrire. **

_Ushishi le prince vous conseille vivement de payer votre dîme paysans !_


End file.
